goldeneye2: revenge of the russias
by SuperNamekian
Summary: russias want revenge after bond destroy their goldeneye!
1. Chapter 1

Goldeneye return by supernamekian chapter 1

bond appeared in a russia base with a crappy pistol. "im tired of mi6 being cheap, give me rocket launcher next time he say to m on communication watch."

"no" say m and she goodbyed

"shees mean" say bond and walked through sliding doors and there were russias!

"Ve vill kill you bond" they say with thier russia tungs.

"QUIT SAYING V BEFORE EVERYTHING" yells bond and he shoots to kill them and stole their guns.

"yay" a cheers bond.

he then walked around sum more an found a body armre. he put it on an his life increase.

"now the russias will hav harder times killing me" sez bond.

"bond there is lady you need to save by teh way dont romance wither." Sez mi6 throo watch com.

"okay" lyed bond and he looked for the prison the girl was in.

he found the prison and ther were 5 bad russias their to kill him and win.

"surrendir agent double "o" bond 7" sez the rusias "no" say bond and he gots his kf7 soviet out and shot bullets throuh teh 2 of them then cartweeld to the middle bad russia and kickd his groin and face and he fell and bled to deth. the othr to russias shot bullets at bonds but his aarmor protect him.

"ha ur bullets ar weak" sed bond and he kicked one guy into a pointles pit and then picked up the other bad guy and broke hiz back with his head and trew him into a prisson cell.

he then looked at lady prisner and called her hot and freed her.

"thanx u" sed the 5hundrith lov intrist of hiz life."no problem" seda bond and he kissed her

"wo not is time for that" said lady "get out first to safe place then make an out"

"ur right" said bond."but wut is ur name."?

"matalya" she told "omg natalyas daughter? Funny how I didn't age I luv girls yungger than me"!" much exclumashuns from bond?

"yeh but lets ascapes today" said matalya

"okay" bond told and they 2 went out of cell room and into hall.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2: robotopX

"hahaha" laffed robotopX, teh robot version of the x lady russia who attacks! Say bond!

"yes an reveng mine now u cant has of it" she say. bond get mad an take his second best gun out and hand to matalya. "here shot the russia x girl "sez bond then he take hiz best gun and fire the bulets but they amiss! Hahahahaha laff robotopX u cant kill me my robo body mak a bullets in nothir derecshun.

"what if I use explosive pod" an he throw it at robotopX an she blow up and also the robo parts.

"yay" sez matalya"we r almost finished wit mishun 1" sez matalya

bond nod hed,"it is good to finis teh mishuns"say bond but he stop nod and talk because russias appear from a place u cant not see an shoot bullets at him an temperaree luv intrest.

"wut u mean by temperery?" askers matalya but 2 latre an she get shot by russias an die.

"nooooo" say bond" I wuz gonna fall hoplessly in luv an abandon her later"

"2 late"say a russia an he about 2 shots the bulets at bond but blud come out his afase suiadddenly an he fall an so all the russias there did 2.

"bond"yels an unimportint 00 wutever agent "u must run an kill impotant bad guys an win the mishun an not die"

Ok say bond an he toke his gun bac frum matalya becuz she was ded and no mor need it. he went to the place with poyzun kemicols becuz he new that a important persun wuld be ther. an he find russia general who wunt to shoot an kill bond but send 8 bad russias to do hiz ordirz.

"hands up" say a russia so bond put hiz hans half up an shoot teh russia int eh face!hahah bond laff an start 2 run urownd the poyzun bear ull then he shots teh support thangys an it crush sum russias but 2 remayn.

sirindr dude" sez the russias"u r 1man wut u do that ther r no more baer ulls 2 shot"

"this" say bond an he thro a blow up pod at tjem an they ded an blown up 2 nuthin

"hooozaaaaah" cheererd bond then he go throo dore that say:badder poysun karefullnes rekomended

"careful not in my dictshunary sez bond an he walk throo dores

An ther mor dores that sez:baddest poyzun be carefuller

No say bond an he go throo dores. But stopped an fownd importanter persun 2 kil but he find him familiar an sez ano dramatically I no now u but bad guy gon. he dissuppeared


	3. Chapter 3

*this one has spell check so not so bad no more I want to thank oceanclover15 for telling of spell check I'm learning English faster but still have problems. Please I am only learning English so please be nice ok?

Ch.3 

"Bond you have to find bad guy he is the ghost," saying M.

"How? You can't kill a ghost," say bond.

"You don't say?" M say sarcastically. "Yes I say," say Bond.

"Shut up and do your mission," say M. So Bond went to do mission. Suddenly a soviet guy came with a rocket launcher. "Surrender," say the bad guy. "No, "say Bond and he took his gun and shoot the bad guy in the head and kill him dead.

"Soviet Russians, what are they good for?" Says Bond.

"Everything!" Say a ghostly voice and then zombie Russians appeared and shot the zombie guns at him. Bond ducked behind a random crate, then he grabs a grenade from his pocket and throws it at the zombies and they exploded.

"Looks like Bond is getting a little…PARANORMAL!" Yelled they ghost then green slime poured from walls and burned the crates because it was acid!

"Not funny," yelled Bond and he took out the legendary GOLDUN GUN! And shot at the ghost, but then something exploded behind the ghost and the ghost disappeared. Bond looks at exploded object and notice it a projector. Ghost is a hologram! Exclaimed Bond! He then pulled on a soviet zombie's head and it pops off to reveal REAL dead soviet because he killed it. This is…FISHY! Yelled bond and he dramatically runs down the hall and arrives at a door. He opens it, and inside are 50 BAD GUYS!

"Hold your fire," yelled a Russian. It was silent. "You are coming with us," say the Russian. "No I'm not," said Bond then he throw a bunch of grenades and blow them up! When the smoke cleared Bond saw an almost dead Russian crawling. "Almost dead Russian, who is the man responsible for tricks and traps?" Asked Bond. "He's down the hall to the left, after that take a right then go straight down," say the Russian. "That wasn't an answer!" He yelled, and then he shot the Russian then he rolled over threw up blood and died.

Bond followed the directions then suddenly there were 100 bad guys! "Hahaha," laughed all the bad guys. "You wasted all of your grenades on clones," said a bad guy. "Gasp," gasped Bond. They tricked me he thinked. "Now you have to explain some stuff to us go to our boss," said another bad guy.

They pushed Bond down the hall after he dropped his weapons. He went through the doors and saw the man behind all this. "You," said Bond.


	4. Chapter 4

"You" say Bond and it was Alec Travelyon.

"Hello Bond" he say. But I kilt you say bond.

"No you did in" screaming alec. And he starting the goldeneye to kill non-Russians.

"you shall not destroy not Russias" yelp Bond. And he took the Golden Gun and shootings him but it missed. OH NO I MISSED!

Hahahahaha" luffs Alec "you cannot kill me I am invincible."

'no yore not yet bond and he kicked him in the crotch. And Alec died

My ackilleese crotch he yell in pain dying and to die.

Mi6 yells "bond you must blow up goldeneye2 again."

How say bond and the mi6 say push the big red button and bond did and explosion goldeneye2.

Bond made happy dance and went to mi6 to get reward and a hot love interest and they kissing.

"is good to kiss you ."say Bond but he then abandons her for a girl with a funny name.

All the Russians involve with goldeneye2 were kilt and jailed. But then the robot zombie Russia came to life and attack Bond and love interest with funny name.

Bond then toke the laser phazer rocket guns and blown them up. And he and the girl kissed again.

THE END


End file.
